Nervousness
by kakashinightroad
Summary: Luffy's been acting weirdly jumpy, and different than usual. Moon and Zoro have a plan to get him back to normal. OC X Luffy Yuki X Luffy GLA One shot Rated T for light language.


Hope you like~ and don't forget to review~

* * *

He just couldn't understand what it meant, he had never felt this way before in his whoe life. Of course he loved and cared about his nakama, but with her... with Yuki... it was different. Every word, every touch, every glance that the two of them shared made his brain stop working all together. It made him feel weak and unprotected. He hated that feeling but loved the shivers that went down his spine when she smiled and grinned. He couldnt explain it, he wanted to be closer to her,even when she was sitting only a few inches away, it just wasnt close enough for him anymore. He wanted to be able to hug her close to him and never let go. Wante to make sure she was always safe and happy. Why did he feel like this?

Luffy sighed and shook his head confused, scrunching his nose up in frustration. A slam of a door opening and shutting made him jump up from where he had been sitting and whirl around to see Moon walking in from the deck. She glanced over to him and immediatly walked over raising an eyebrow

"what's wrong? why so jumpy?"

Luffy realized now that he had been sweating and probably had a freaked out expression on his face, he swallowed and tried to look normal. Probably faling at it too...

"n-nothing, why?"

"because you look stupid..well stupider than usual, and you look worried."

Moon furrowed her eyebrows and than nodded to herself, like she was agreeing with what she said. Luffy chuckled and grinned while walking past her, and ignore the insult.

"its nothing! probably just hungry"

Luffy went for the door knob but was pulled back and thrown down onto one of the chairs. He looked up at Moon, scared. She was glaring at him and looked very pissed off at the moment. Luffy gulped as she crossed her arms over the chest and stared at him. He tried to hide his previous worry and his new fear,hoping she would let it go. But, of course he wasnt so lucky... He looked away.

"Don't lie to me you little brat. Now let's try this again." her voice got a little less fierce and her eyes softened with kindness. "what's wrong little bro? You know you can tell me anything.."

Luffy looked up a little surprised at the caring voice, she really must be worried.. He looked away again as he thought back to what he had been feeling before she interupted his thoughts, trying to figure it out. But he was still clueless. How can he tell her what's wrong if he didnt know himself? How could he tellher that everytime he looked at Yuki he couldnt help but freeze up and want to go over to her. He felt stupid just thinking about it. And it just made him angrier that he didnt understand it and the fact that he coudlnt even explain to himself.

Moon tilted her head as she watched Luffy fall into his own thoughts. It was interesting how his eyes got softer and for once he actually looked thoughtful. She walked over so she was in front of him and kneeled down so she could talk to him at eye level. She ruffled his hair a bit as she smiled kindly.

"hey bro, sorry you feel so bad."

She watched as he looked down, avoiding eye contact before he said in a low voice that she could barely hear.

"I dont feel bad, i feel GOOD, at least i think i do...."

Moon blinked a few times in confusion before realization hit her.

"you like her."

Luffy looked up at Moon as she whispered under her breath and his eyes widened slightly when he heard what she said.

"eh?! w-what? like? w-who?"

How could Moon read him so well? Granted... she HAD known him for his whole life almost...

Moon smirked as Luffy's cheeks grew a light shade of pink. She was right then, and there was only one person that he could like.

"Well i'm pretty sure you like someone with green hair, and unless you're gay, i think it's Yuki. But of course i COULD be wrong and you might like Zoro.. but that would pretty awkward..."

Moon chuckled lighlty as Luffy turned a dark red and tried to hide it by shuffling his hair so it was hiding part of his face. it was quiet for a little while, Moon looking down at Luffy sympathetically as he hid his face and looked at the ground in thought. Wondering what to do about his new... feelings... A voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked toward the window, watching as Yuki ran around after Chopper. This made him grin.

"talk to her. I guranteee you that she feels the same way. Just try. It couldn't hurt."

Luffy's head shot over to look at Moon with wide eyes.

"r-really?! you really think so?!"

he jumped up grinning exstatcially. Moon rolled her eyes watching him and nodded, not a second later he had run out the door and to Yuki. Moon watched from the window as he walked over to her and grinned again.

"HEY YUKI!"

Yuki turned around and grinned back at Luffy happily.

"Hi Luffy"

Luffy turned a light shade or pink when he saw her smile, he didnt notice that Yuki was blushing lightly as well.

"Err well Yuki... uhh.." Luffy scratched his neck nervously as Yuki waited patiently for him to go on. Luffy just kept on stuttering so Moon got up from where she was sitting in the kitchen and walked over to Zoro who was currently sleeping on the deck.

"oi Zoro"

No response.

Moon sighed and nudged his side with her foot.

"Zoro"

Still no response.

Moon's eye twitched and she kicked him in the side hard.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL MOON?!"

Moon just gave him a blank look and sat beside him.

"you've noticed haven't you?"

She looked pointedly at where Luffy was still trying to talk to Yuki. Zoro followed her gaze and nodded gruffly.

"Who hasnt? Yuki's not one to hide her feelings well, and Luffy... well he's an idiot."

Moon laughed and rolled her eyes while agreeing. She glanced over to Zoro.

"well you see, i have a plan. At first i was just going to get Luffy to tell her, but that will never happen."

She glanced over to Luffy and Yuki again and could see Yuki getting slightly annoyed by Luffy. she looked back at Zoro who was now staring at her.

"so what's this plan of yours."

Moon grinned and began to explain.

Yuki's eye twitched as Luffy kept on stuttering. She was gettign slightly annoyed by the fact that he hadnt actually SAID anything yet, she didnt have the best patience...

Luffy opened his mouth to finally say a complete sentance but gasped instead when he was pushed forward, his and Yuki's eyes widened when their mouths crashed together and Luffy fell on top of Yuki when they hit the floor with a thud. The two just stared wideyed for a few seconds before Luffy pressed his lips a little harder down. Yuki blushed but kissed back, her lips moving along with his as their eyes drifted shut slowly. Luffy's hand glided up to her cheek and held her face in place with his hands as Yuki placed her own on his shoulders, pulling him closer to herself. The two immediatly broke apart from each other when they heard snickers coming from above them, They looked up and their eyes widened when the saw Zoro and Moon smirking.

"Nice job Zoro"

Luffy jumped up and off of Yuki as she got up as well, both blushing a deep red. Moon smiled and ruffled both of their hair.

"bout time you got together."

Yuki glared at Moon still blushing. She opened her mouth to yell at her but was cut off by Sanji.

"My lovely ladies~ it's Lunch time~! OI SHIT HEADS TIME FOR LUNCH!"

Luffy grinned and grabbed Yuki's hand like nothing happened, and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Come on Yuki-chan!"

Moon rolled her eyes smiling as she watch the blushing Yuki get dragged away. Behind her Zoro scoffed and walked past her.

"Idiot love."

Moon hit him on the back of the head hard and he grunted. She smirked and ran past him to the kitchen.

"Yup!"

Zoro sighed as he followed her into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he saw Luffy already devouring all the food but smiled lightly when he saw Yuki smiling happily next to him.

It's about time she was happy.

* * *

Plleeeaasseee REVIEW! ^^ My second time doing a Luffy one shot (don't have the other one posted ^^'')

Some may be confused, GLA stands for Grand Line Adventures. This is a one shot for a story i am writing. But you don't have to read it to understand anything really. Only that Zoro is Yuki's brother and Luffy is Moon's. But Moon and Luffy aren't blood related.

Okay X3

Oh and I have a short scripted story version of Grand Line Adventures posted. I have 10 chaps up so far. I am in the middle of writing the actual story but i want to get a few chapters done first before i post it ^^


End file.
